


Would and Wonder

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Would and Wonder

I don’t own yugioh. Thanks to the wonderful Agujax <3 who gave me the headcanon that Yugi will keep wearing the pharaohs cartouche after the end of the show as a replacement for the puzzle.

 

I can’t go back in time, but if I could I would. I understand why you had to leave but if I could go back and ask you to stay, I would. I would focus more on you. Though we were always together I would spend more time talking to you. I would ask why you couldn’t wait to move on until I die? I know I have my own life to live, and I know your time was long past, but now with nothing more than my memories and a necklace with your name engraved, I wonder if life would feel less empty if you were here. I have Tea, Joey, Tristan, and even Kaiba, but you meant more to me than them all together. If I could trade them for you, I would. I wonder if you miss me too, or if you are having too much fun in the afterlife spending time with your old friends. I wonder if you even felt the way I do. I would ask you, if given another chance. And I wonder if I will see you again in the afterlife. I hope so, but I know nothing of that place. I wonder if it feels like darkness like when I was trapped by the orichalcos, or if it will feel like the light that I saw when you called me back. I know you’d want me to be strong, so I’ll keep moving on. Keep living and dueling like always, but I’ll also keep wearing your cartouche, your name signed above my heart, a reminder of the puzzle that first brought you to me.


End file.
